1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to devices, referred to herein as “shin rests”, that are attachable to a wearer's leg to prevent strain and/or discomfort, especially to the feet and ankles, while the wearer is in a kneeling position.
2. Related Art
Various kinds of activities require a person to assume a kneeling position for extended periods of tine, for example, gardening, landscaping, tiling, installation of flooring or carpeting, and roofing. Most people find that kneeling for a protracted period can generate intense discomfort in their lower extremities. A partial solution for the alleviation of such discomfort is the known use of knee pads, which provide a cushion that is worn over the knees to cushion the knees from bearing directly against a hard surface or object.